It is anticipated that the “Internet of Things” (“IoT”) revolution will encompass innumerable, specialized, non-software innovations, including without limitation in sensor technologies, power consumption, and data transmission and receipt.
As used herein, the term “Internet of Things” or “IoT” refers to physical objects having embedded hardware and/or software and network connectivity, e.g., via the Internet, to other such objects and/or other nodes, services, systems, etc. Emerging examples include sensors, security devices, household appliances, entertainment components, and personal electronics, but the Internet of Things could include any physical object.
IoT devices may be configured to sense the physical environment, may comprise edge devices that perform data acquisition from the physical environment, and/or may change the physical environment, among other activities. IoT devices may communicate over IP(v6) and/or other protocols.